transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Prima Prime
Prima Prime (or simply Prima) is one of the Seven Original Primes. 13 in some universes Origins Biography Eagc7 canon Transformers/Marvel Continuty Contribution to the Asgardians The Original Primes are believed to have built what would eventually became the Bifrost, which the Asgardians would use as a mean of transportation. Prima proposed to the Dynasty of Primes that they should make it a rule to not destroy the stars from systems with life. He also renamed the Fallen after the latter intentionally destroyed such a system. he arrived to Earth for harvest its sun but when he found out the planet had life he tried to stop his brother but was injured, at the end he used his last strength and power to banish the Fallen to his sarcophagus and teleports the relic to Cybertron, despite his brother betrayal Prima forgave his brother for doing this and Prima then died, he was considered a hero for the cybertronians that went aganist the Fallen, his sword was later picked by Gears as they were returning to Cybertron prepearing a funeral service for Prima. Legacy Prima descendant Optimus Prime, told Sam Witwicky about the Fallen betrayal and deaths of the primes. Sam Witwicky Vision In the present day, their descendant Optimus Prime perished in battle whilst protecting the human adolescent Sam Witwicky, the chosen vessel of the AllSpark after the Cube's physical destruction. With the seemingly confusing knowledge of an advanced alien civilization in his mind, Sam and his companions set out to find the Matrix of Leadership after learning it might be the only thing that could resurrect Optimus—the last of the Primes—who was the only being who could defeat "The Fallen". During a climactic battle around the Star Harvester between the Autobots and The Fallen's Decepticon forces, Sam died in an attempt to use the remnants of the Matrix to resurrect Optimus Prime. Appearing to leave his body, the six Primes soon appeared before Sam, telling him that they had been observing him for a long period of time, praising his sacrificial acts to save the last Prime's spark. They pronounced him worthy of receiving the Matrix, revealing to him that it is now never merely found but instead earned, then instantaneously resuscitated him. Brought back to life by the six Primes, he was able to fulfill his destiny by reviving Optimus. The Fallen stole the Matrix and used it to activate the Star Harvester, but thanks to Jetfire donating his parts, Optimus Prime was given the power needed to battle the Fallen. Optimus destroyed the Harvester, defeated and seriously injured Megatron and finally killed the Fallen. Nightslash2020 canon Transformers: Origins Relationships Eagc7 canon Family *Amalgamous Prime - Brother *Onyx Prime - Brother *Vector Prime - Brother *Nexus Prime - Brother *Alchemist Prime - Brother Friend and Allies *Jetfire - Ally Enemies *Megatronus Prime/The Fallen - Brother turned Enemy Nightslash2020 canon Appearances/Actors Eagc7 canon *Canon (4 stop motions) **''Transformers: Tales of the Fallen'' (First appearance) ***''The Fallen'' - cfighter95 **''Transformers: Earth Protectors'' (Mentioned only) **''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' - cfighter95, Kevin Michael Richardson **''Thor'' (Referenced only) Nightslash2020 canon *Canon (1 stop motions) **''Transformers: Origins'' (First appearance) - No voice actor Trivia Gallery Category:Deceased Characters Category:Autobots Leaders Category:Autobots Category:Males Category:Transformers Tales of the Fallen Autobots Category:Transformers Earth Protectors Autobots Category:Thirteen Category:Transformers Revenge of the Fallen Autobots Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Thor Autobots